Noch kein Titel GabrielleCarlos
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: Gabrielles Gedanken über ihr Leben mit Carlos, ihre Ängste, ihn zu verlieren und ihre Zweifel an seinem Handeln. [unabgeschlossen]


**Genre: **Nachdenkliches, Romance

**Raiting: **G

**Inhalt: **Gabrielles Gedanken über ihr Leben mit Carlos und ihre Ängste, ihn zu verlieren.

**AN: - **In 1. Person aus Gabrielles Sicht geschrieben

- Ich werde versuche, nach jeder neuen Folge etwas hinzuzfügen, wenn man neues erfährt, dass ich verarbeiten kann.

Ich werde mich an die Serie halten und nichts schreiben, was ihr wiederspricht.

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere, örtlichen Begebenheiten, bereits geschehenen Situationen etc gehören alle nicht mir, sondern den Produzenten. Einzig die Geschichte für sich ist mein.

Tja, und nun stehe ich hier. Das Haus ist beinahe komplett leer. So gut wie alle Möbel sind weg, die Bilder, die Fotographien, die Portraits. Hier ein einsamer Stuhl, dort ein verloren gegangener Beistelltisch. Und ich stehe hier mitten in dieser Leere und fühle mich verlassen. Und ganz allmählich wird mir klar, was ich eigentlich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit wusste. Es sind nicht meine unzähligen Schmuckstücke, welche ich gestern in Brees Garage verstaut habe, die ich vermisse, und es sind auch nicht die zahlreichen Parfumflakons, die jetzt auf der gefliesten Ablage über dem Waschbecken fehlen, die mir abgehen. Auch nicht die kunstvoll gearbeiteten Olivenholzstühle im Esszimmer oder die ausladenden Kronleuchter sind es, die mir fehlen. Diese Verlassenheit, diese Leere hat nichts mit der nun fehlenden Möblierung oder den verschwundenen Accessoires zu tun. Die Leere um mich herum kommt schlicht und einfach daher, dass ich Carlos vermisse. Ja, ich vermisse meinen Mann.

Und ich habe Angst. Angst, dass ich ihn für lange Zeit nicht bei mir haben kann. Angst, dass ich ihn verlieren werde. Ich habe Angst davor, dass er den Gerichtssaal nicht als freier Mann verlassen wird, Angst, dass er nicht vom Revier zurückkehren wird. Einfach Angst, dass ich ihn verlieren werde. Und ich bin nicht sicher, was ich tun soll. Wie ich es verhindern kann, ihn zu verlieren. Denn wenn ich ihn nicht verliere, weil er nicht freigesprochen wird (oh, so etwas will ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen), dann werde ich ihn verlieren, weil ich ihm erzählen muss, was ich ihm nicht erzählen kann. Muss ihm sagen, was ich ihm nicht sagen kann. Ich werde ihm von John erzählen müssen. Ich will es ja, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich will reinen Tisch machen, will mir die Sache vom Herzen reden, will ehrlich zu ihm sein, aber ich kann nicht. Wenn ich ihm davon erzähle, dann wird er nicht mehr bei mir bleiben wollen, wird mich verlassen. Ich kenne Carlos, er wird sich nicht damit abfinden können. Und dann werde ich endgültig allein sein.

Ich liebe ihn.

Ja, ich liebe ihn wirklich und ich habe furchtbare Angst vor dem, was kommen wird. Einerseits hoffe ich den ganzen Tag auf einen für ihn, also einen für uns positiven Verlauf der Verhandlungen, auf ein positives Urteil, damit ich meinen Mann nicht verliere. Und dennoch graut es mir davor, ihm von John zu erzählen.

Die Sache mit John. Mittlerweile bereue ich es wirklich. Ja, ich hatte nie wirklich ein gutes Gefühl dabei. Man würde sagen, ich hatte nie ein reines Gewissen. Na ja, aber ich habe mir auch nicht viel dabei gedacht, obwohl ich im Grunde wusste, dass es nicht richtig war.

Ach, Susan sieht die Welt so einfach. Als sie von der Affäre zwischen mir und John erfahren hat, da war ihr natürlich klar, dass ich meinen Mann betrüge und daraus hat sie eigentlich ganz logisch gefolgert, dass ich Carlos nicht mehr liebe. Tja, so unkompliziert kann man denken. Ich wünschte, für mich wäre die Welt auch so einfach, so ganz und gar logisch und nachvollziehbar. Leider ist sie das nicht. Ich liebe Carlos und trotzdem habe ich ihn mit John betrogen. Obwohl es falsch war.

Aber jetzt, jetzt wünschte ich, ich könnte alles, alles, was zwischen mir und John passiert war, rückgängig machen, wenn ich dafür nur meinen Mann zurückbekomme.

Und doch, wenn ich tatsächlich die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles ändern könnte, was geschehen ist, wäre ich dann glücklich? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Natürlich, ich liebe Carlos von ganzem Herzen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob er mich auch liebt. Ja, er ist zärtlich und liebevoll zu mir, ja, er macht mir unzählige Geschenke, ja, aber ich habe doch unterschwellig immer das Gefühl, er liebt mich nicht wirklich. Vielleicht denkt er nur, er würde mich lieben. Vielleicht hat er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, mich zu lieben. Vielleicht ist es für ihn Routine geworden, mich zu lieben. All diese Zweifel nagen jetzt an mir, und nagten auch vor einem Jahr an mir, als ich die Sache mit John anfing. Ich denke, ich wollte das Gefühl vermittelt bekommen, dass ich begehrt werde. Ich wollte mich geliebt fühlen. Und John, na ja, John konnte mir dieses Gefühl vielleicht ein wenig vermitteln. Ein verliebter Junge, der eine Affäre mit einer älteren Frau hat und sich einredet, er würde sie lieben, der sich einredet, er wollte mit ihr zusammensein. Das war und ist John. Und durch diese Einstellung, in der er sich eingebildet hat, er würde diese Empfindungen für mich hegen, hat er auch mir das Gefühl vermittelt, er würde mich schätzen, mich begehren, mich lieben.

Ich weiß nicht, warum Carlos mir dieses Gefühl schon so lange nicht mehr vermitteln konnte. Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, in keinster Weise. Doch manchmal ertappe ich mich selbst dabei, wie ich mir etwas anderes von ihm wünsche, als das was er mir gibt. Ständig überhäuft er mich mit Geschenken, mit kleinen oder größeren Aufmerksamkeiten, heute eine Kette, morgen ein paar neue Ohrringe. Natürlich ist das süß und aufmerksam von ihm und keine Frau würde sich darüber beklagen, und dennoch würde ich mir von ihm wünschen, dass er mir seine Zuneigung, falls denn da eine ist, ab und zu auf andere Art zeigt. Dass er mich einfach in den Arm nimmt, mich ganz spontan küsst. Dass er mir wirklich Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, dass er mich wirklich und wahrhaftig wahrnimmt.

Wenn er spätabends irgendwann einmal nach Hause kommt, dann sitzt er sofort wieder über den Akten, und brütet an seinem PC, arbeitet an unzähligen Dokumenten, und zerbricht sich den Kopf über irgendwelche Papiere, von denen ich jetzt gar nicht wissen will, welchem Zweck sie dienten. Mich übersieht er dann praktisch. Ich bin gar nicht wirklich da für ihn, er nimmt mich nicht wahr. Natürlich, er begrüßt mich, sitzt kurz mit mir am Tisch, wir tauschen ein paar Floskeln aus, aber so richtig unterhalten haben wir uns schon so lange nicht mehr. Kürzlich, im Gericht, als er gerade dabei war, den Saal zu verlassen und mir diesen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hat, da hatte ich sein langem wieder das Gefühl, dass ich ihm etwas bedeute, dass er sich etwas aus mir macht. Aber dann hat er sich gleich wieder abgewendet, natürlich, ich will ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, er hatte genug anderes im Kopf, aber ich sehne mich zurück in die Zeiten, in denen wir noch das verliebtes junge Päarchen waren. Damals in dem niedlichen Hotel auf Zypern, mit den leicht kitschig angehauchten, romantisch eingerichteten Zimmern, als wir im Eifer des Gefechts das wacklige Wasserbett mit meinen High Heels durchlöcherten. Bei dem Gedanken daran schleicht sich ein leises Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, dass sich jedoch nicht lange hält. Wieder daran zu denken macht mich schwermütig. Der Mann, mit dem ich damals zusammen war, sitzt momentan hinter Gittern und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange er dort noch sein wird. Und außerdem weiß ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich meine, er kann doch nicht wirklich schuldig sein, er kann das doch nicht wirklich getan haben? Mein Mann ist kein Verbrecher. Das kann ich nicht glauben. Auch wenn unsere Beziehung sich in den letzten Jahren grundlegend geändert hat, bin ich immer noch mit ihm verheiratet und ich meine, ihn zu kennen.

Plötzlich bemerke ich, dass ich in meine Gedanken vertieft die Treppen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, gewandert bin und höre das schrille Klingen der Türglocke.

... Vermutlich sind es die Leute vom Gericht, die unsere, angeblich illegal erworbenen Sachen abholen sollen. Na, dann sollen sie mal kommen.

Als ich heute früh aufgewacht bin, musste ich erst mal realisieren, warum hier alles so leer ist, doch dann ist mir natürlich gleich alles wieder eingefallen.

Und dann im Laufe des Vormittags, als ich so in meinem leeren Haus umhergegeistert bin und nichts mit meinem Tag anzufangen wusste, habe ich beschlossen, Carlos zu besuchen. Und das habe ich auch getan. Ich hielt es eigentlich für keine allzu schlechte Idee, aber jetzt im Nachhinein zweifle ich daran, ob ich nicht lieber zu Hause hätte bleiben sollen.

Ich hatte vorgehabt, ihn einfach nur zu sehen und ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln, damit ich mich nicht so allein fühle und mich vergewissern kann, dass er noch existiert. Und jetzt fühle ich mich noch verwirrter und unsicherer als vorher, auch wenn ich es natürlich nach außen hin nicht zeige.

Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich denken soll.

Was sollte das bedeuten von wegen Pass und Papieren? Hatte er am Ende doch etwas mit Tanakas Machenschaften zu tun? Hat er davon gewusst? Wieso will er, dass ich die Papiere verbrenne?

Um mir diese Fragen zu beantworten, sollte ich mir diese Dokumente vielleicht einmal genauer ansehen. Es ist mein gutes Recht. Ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was hinter alle dem steckt und ich werde diese Papiere genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Heute Abend.

Ist das nicht irritierend, dass die Dinge eine solch unangenehme Wendung genommen haben, obwohl unser Gespräch so gut angefangen hat, den Umständen entsprechend natürlich. Seltsamerweise hatte ich plötzlich wieder das Gefühl, von ihm wahrgenommen zu werden, als wir uns da gegenübersaßen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er würde mich wirklich realisieren. Als wäre da wieder die Verbindung zwischen uns. Etliche kleine Gesten, Blicke oder auch Aussagen von ihm waren es, die mich dies annehmen ließen.

Er schien sich allen Ernstes Sorgen um mich zu machen, als ich ihm erzählte, dass ich das Haus ausgeräumt habe. Und als ich ihm gesagt habe, was ich empfinde, was ich mir so sehr wünsche, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich all diesen Luxus zurücklassen würde, um ihn zurückzubekommen, da hat er mich so liebevoll angelächelt.

Oder die kleine, aber interessante Tatsache, dass ihm zuallererst meine Fingernägel aufgefallen sind. Es mag ja albern klingen, aber in gewisser Weise irritiert mich das, wo ich mich doch vor kurzem noch gefragt habe, ob er mich überhaupt wirklich wahrnimmt? Und jetzt fallen ihm aufeinmahl meine Fingernägel auf und dann sagt er mir solche Dinge. Er hält mich für eine starke Frau.

Er hält mich für stark.

Solche Worte aus seinem Mund bin ich nicht gewohnt. Irgendwie fühle ich mich stolz, so etwas von ihm gesagt zu bekommen, immerhin steht er vor Gericht und sollte sich über anderes den Kopf zerbrechen, als darüber, ob ich diese Zeiten durchstehe. Und dennoch macht er sich Gedanken über mich. Ist das nicht seltsam, normalerweise nimmt er mich nicht so wichtig. Doch jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, fällt mir etwas auf. So intensiv wie in den letzten Tagen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr über uns beide nachgedacht. Seltsam. Hab ich mich die ganze Zeit einfach nicht für ihn interessiert? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich habe ich den Gedanken an ihn einfach verdrängt, denn sobald ich über Carlos nachdenke, fühle ich mich damit konfrontiert, ihm zu erzählen, was ich ihm endlich sagen muss.

Aber weniger diese kleinen Dinge, die mir an ihm aufgefallen sind, die mir daran aufgefallen sind, wie er mich behandelt hat, sind es, über die ich mir jetzt den Kopf zerbreche. Meine Gedanken kreisen um seine Schuld – oder Unschuld, wie man´s nimmt.


End file.
